This invention relates to novel bicycloalkane derivates and to processes for the preparation thereof.
Many efforts have been directed in recent years towards developing totally synthetic techniques for the preparation of steroids. However, most of the processes and intermediates theretofore described have been obtainable only in poor yields and with only a limited number of stable substituent groups. Because of the complex nature of steroid synthesis, a high premium is placed on regeospecific and stereospecific reactions which provide reaction products in good yields and relatively free from difficultly separable and analogues, which has been particularly troublesome in the regeospecific alkylation of bicycloalkane derivatives on the unsaturated ring carbon atom adjacent a keto group (Z. G. Hajos et al, J. Org. Chem., 32, 1967, 3008 and Belgian Pat. No. 736,791).
We have found, that bicycloalkane derivatives can directly and regeospecifically be alkylated. The compounds thus obtained are very valuable intermediates for the total synthesis of steroids.